


The Vampire's Death

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami No. 413 (captured by Ohno Satoshi) has to meet the new person who is scheduled to die. Unfortunately, he has to deal with a condition he has never dealt with before.</p><p>“But I’m not a human being,” Jun answers, surprising the Shinigami, “I am a vampire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire's Death

Shinigami No. 413 looks at his notebook to make sure about the person he has to meet and inform about the death. He looks up, he’s standing in front of an unfamiliar building right now, but he’s sure that the person that’s written there currently lives in that building. He glances down again to his notebook, checking the cause of the death. What’s written was “heart attack”, the most common cause that’s been written on that notebook.

He shrugs, _well, let’s just do this, it won’t be anything so hard_ , he convinces himself while making his way to the building.

\---

Matsumoto Jun was sitting on his room’s window’s side. It’s dark outside, he should be out looking for food by then, but somehow he doesn’t feel like it. There are always these days of the month, when all he wants to do is sit by the window and watching the night scenery. Enjoying the breathtaking view from his room that’s way above the ground.

When suddenly, right in front of his eyes, he sees a card floating. He’s about to brush that thing off when suddenly another object appears. That object is holding that card, in a position of handing the card to him. It looks like a human being, but it’s not possible that it’s a human being because that object is currently floating outside the window without anything to hold it anywhere.

And it’s certainly not a human being because Jun can’t smell even the faintest scent of human blood.

“Good evening, Matsumoto Jun,” that object greets him, “this is my card, please take it.”

Jun takes the card from its hand. Reading it carefully before saying slowly, “Shinigami?”

“Ah, you can read,” the Shinigami says, “it will make my job easier, I don’t have to tell what I am directly to you. The effect on the other people who can’t read is usually bad, I don’t like it,” the Shinigami continues talking.

Jun stares at him unbelievingly. He is dumbfounded. “Why would a Shinigami give a visit to me?” he asks confusedly.

“Oh, haven’t you heard about Shinigamis before? I am here to inform you that, congratulations! Your name is now on the list of the scheduled people who are about to die!”

Jun laughs. “What? How is that even possible? Is this a joke?” he asks, his expression is somewhere between amused and irritated.

“No, Matsumoto Jun, this is not a joke. In fact, this is a very real thing, I’m telling you. Do you want to take a look at my notebook? I’m not joking, there’s your name in it,” the Shinigami takes out his notebook.

Jun still seems surprised. “Yeah, let me read that notebook of yours. You must have been wrong, there are a lot of people have the name Matsumoto Jun, aren’t there?” he mocks the Shinigami.

The Shinigami just stares at him, “you doubt me? You think I’m getting the wrong person? What’s wrong with you, really?” he opens his notebook to the page where there’s Jun’s name in there and shows it to Jun.

“See? Your name is really there, I’m nowhere near joking,” he adds.

Jun has to read that notebook page for ten times before he manages to say, “this must be a mistake. You must have been getting the wrong person,” he starts to sound panic. Those entire mocking attitudes suddenly disappear.

“No, I’m not, and why are you so sure about that? Like you know when you’ll die anyway. It’s fate. Every human being is destined to die one day,” the Shinigami says, tilting his head to the left.

“But I’m not a human being,” Jun answers, surprising the Shinigami, “I am a vampire.”

Now it’s the Shinigami’s turn to be dumbfounded.

“And this is my castle,” Jun adds.

The Shinigami blinks. _What?_

“So? Don’t you want to go back to your headquarter or something to make sure that you get the right guy or something else? I myself sure that you’ve got the wrong person,” Jun mocks.

It takes another minute before the Shinigami says, “I’m pretty sure that I’ve got the right person, but I often do flawed work, so maybe you’re right. I’ll go check again about this Matsumoto Jun in my notebook,” he pauses, “but in case I’m right, I have to inform you that you have three days, including today, to finish all your unfinished matters in this world.”

Jun lifts his shoulder in uncertainty. _Whatever, you indeed look like a dumb Shinigami_.

“Then, see you tomorrow, or not at all. You should be happy if we don’t meet tomorrow, it means that it’s my fault,” the Shinigami salutes and flies away.

 _What a weird night. Should have gone out to find food instead of having a chat with that stupid Shinigami_. Jun doesn’t move from where he was sitting the whole time, still watching the sky and city view in front of him.

\---

It was morning already, Jun has moved from the window to his bed now. He is going to catch some sleep when he suddenly sees the Shinigami from last night beside his bed.

“Ohayou gozaimasu!” the Shinigami greets him.

“What are you doing here?” Jun asks, he is clearly angry because someone intrudes him when he was just about to sleep.

“I was right,” the Shinigami says smugly, not answering Jun question. “You are the one that has been scheduled to die in three days’ time,” he says while checking a pocket watch.

“You’re stupid. I am an immortal creature and you are making a mistake. I’m pretty sure in three days’ time you’ll be punished because you come back to me when you should be reminding someone else about his death,” Jun pulls his blanket. “Oyasumi,” he says to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami blinks in disbelief. _This is the hardest job I’ve had so far._ “Say, so vampires sleep too, eh? I thought they stay all day and all night, sometimes go out and look for human to suck their blood?”

“We can’t go out in sunlight, Shinigami kun. Get your facts straight,” Jun mutters with his eyes closed.

“Well, well, what do I have to do now…” the Shinigami mumbles to himself.

\---

Jun is getting ready for his date tonight. He’s going to have a hunting date with Sho. Sho is a vampire too, a year older than him. By a year older, it means Sho’s been a vampire one year before Jun becomes one. Sho was the one who turn Jun into vampire. He didn’t mean that, but apparently, Sho couldn’t kill him because of Jun was a beauty human being and Sho thought that it would be a waste if he died in such young age.

“That’s a good-looking suit, Matsumoto san,” the Shinigami suddenly says from the corner of the room.

Jun was shocked to hear that, he has already forgotten about that Shinigami. In fact, he thought meeting the Shinigami was just a part of his dream. He has a lot of weird dreams since he became a vampire after all.

“What are you doing here?!” Jun asks him in an irritated tone.

“Hn? Well that’s part of my job, to inform the scheduled-to-die person about his upcoming dying day and to accompany them to make sure that they finish their business in the world,” the Shinigami answers indifferently.

“I’ve told you, I’m a vampire, I can’t die,” Jun replies, a bit calmer but still sounds irritated.

The shinigami shrugs, “well, we still have two days to find out the truth, Mister Vampire.”

“Whatever. I’m going to go out. I’m having a hunting date with my boyfriend,” Jun says.

“I’ll follow you. Oh, you should tell that boyfriend of yours that you’re about to die,” the Shinigami is still insisting.

“You sure are a stubborn Shinigami. I’ve told you, you got the wrong person. I’m pretty sure somewhere else there’s a person who’s actually about to die in two days’ time and all you do is stalking me. You’re going to be punished for that,” Jun answers when the doorbell rings and the door is opened. _Sho kun is here!_

“Now you better go, Shinigami kun, I’m not going to just let you ruin my date with him,” Jun says with a glare that can kill any human being.

 _Thank God I’m a Shinigami_. “Nope. I’m not going to go. Your name is on my list and stalking you, to use your word, is my job. Get used to it.”

“Whatever,” Jun mumbles before greeting his boyfriend, “Sho kun~ hisashiburi, ne? Where have you been? I’ve missed you,” Jun walks to him and hug his boyfriend, his tone suddenly changes to a cheerful one.

Sho returns the hug, “I miss you too, Jun kun, I’m sorry for not coming here often recently,” he says.

“Well, it’s fine. I know Sho kun is busy with his own castle matters. I envy you. It’s so quiet here on my castle I don’t have anything else to do but thinking about you,” Jun says in a teasing tone.

Sho laughs, “funny and sharp as always, ne, Jun kun? Shall we go now? You don’t want to miss the best target, right?”

“Yes! Let’s go, Sho kun! I want to get the best target for tonight. I’ve been waiting for this day for so long,” Jun winks to the Shinigami before he leaves.

The Shinigami is dumbfounded once again. _That was seriously the weirdest thing I’ve seen in my whole career_.

\---

The Shinigami keeps his promise to follow the two vampires on their “hunting” date. It is however still seems like a normal human being date to him. He really doesn’t understand this. The whole thing is too complicated to him to understand. He remembers his conversation with his supervisor the night before.

_“He said he’s a vampire and can’t be dead, what am I supposed to do about that?” Shinigami No. 413 asks desperately._

_“He’s just fooling you around! Our system is never wrong even though you often do! This time it’s not your fault, it’s that human’s fault,” his supervisor answers coldly._

_“Can I ask a question?” the Shinigami sounds doubtful._

_“What?!”_

_“What is a ‘vampire’?” the Shinigami asks with a low voice. He’s a little bit embarrassed._

_“Stupid! You don’t even know what a vampire is?! What are you doing this whole time, hah?!” his supervisor says that then throwing a book to him._

_“Just read that and you’ll understand! I don’t think you need to, though. I don’t think that person is really a vampire,” his supervisor adds._

_“But he said so,” Shinigami says distractedly. He’s opening the book and starts reading the first page._

_“What are you doing reading the book here?! Go back to that human and do your job properly,” his supervisor shouts, “scum!”_

_The Shinigami looks at her with an annoyed expression. But he goes back to earth anyway._

The Shinigami pulls out the book from his pocket, reread it again to make sure that he isn’t wrong. However, this Matsumoto Jun guy doesn’t seem like a vampire at all. The only description that suits him from that book is the one saying that _vampires have a beautiful look it’s inhumane_. Following him and his boyfriend on the date, the word “hunting” confuses him more because what they do definitely different from the hunting that the book describes.

The Shinigami squeezes his hat with his hand desperately. _What is this? I really don’t understand._

\---

“You had a good date, eh, Matsumoto kun?” the Shinigami asks him when they have gotten back to Jun’s room and Sho has left.

“Yeah, good as always, Sho is a gentleman and I love him,” Jun says to that Shinigami while changing his clothes, not really focused to the situation because his head is still in the cloud after having said date with his boyfriend.

“Eh?! You’re still here? What are you doing?” Jun has been back to his sense and is surprised to see the Shinigami. “You’re watching me changing my clothes? You sure are one perverted Shinigami,” he adds.

The Shinigami scoffs, “yea, and I’m glad to do that. Like what they say about vampire, you do have a beautifully amazing physical. I’ve never seen humans like you before. It’s impossible that you’re just a mere human being.”

Jun smiles smugly, “of course I do. It’s you who haven’t been believing me all this time.”

“It’s still weird, though,” the Shinigami says slowly.

“What? What are you saying?” Jun asks, suddenly being so aware of the Shinigami’s acts.

The Shinigami gulps, “no, I mean, I’ve read about vampires and the only description that suits you is your beautiful look, so I still can’t believe that you’re a vampire.”

Jun laughs a mock, “what book are you reading, hah? That Twilight Saga books are crap, don’t refer to them.”

“No, I read a book titled ‘Life of A Vampire’, my supervisor gave it to me,” Shinigami waves the book, “and what is Twilight Saga?” he asks confusingly.

“Forget it, I’m going to sleep, and when I wake up, I do hope you won’t be around anymore. Someone _else_ is desperately needing you now, not me,” Jun pulls his blanket over his head. “Oyasumi,” he adds.

The Shinigami blinks in disbelief. _This person, why do I have to deal with this kind of person?_ He then remembers another word his supervisor once said.

_“I see now you begins to understand what the word **frustration** means,” she scoffs, mocking him, “scum!”_

He groans in frustration. _What do I have to do now? Argh._ He squeezes his hat with his fingers desperately.

\---

“Are you going out again tonight, Matsumoto kun?” the Shinigami asks, watching Jun grooms himself.

“Yeah, I’m going to go hunting again, just on my own this time. You’re going to tag along, aren’t you?” Jun answers, he has been used to that Shinigami around, he has given up on insisting how he is indeed wrong.

The Shinigami nods, “yeah, that’s my job.”

“Anyway, life as a vampire is boring, ne, Matsumoto kun? It’s the most boring lifestyle I have seen in my whole career,” the Shinigami suddenly says.

Jun scoffs, “what does that have to do with you anyway?”

The Shinigami looks at Jun and tilts his head to the left, “I like watching how humans choose to spend their last days, and up until now, all you do is just hunting and napping. It’s boring.”

“Because these are not my last days, Shinigami, you have gotten the wrong person, I told you,” Jun glances once again at his reflection in the mirror, smile to his reflection, then makes his way to the door. “I’m going now, ja.”

“Matsumoto kun, you’re aware that we, Shinigamis, are the ones who take your lives, right? So, whatever you say, I’m still going to take your life by the end of the day tomorrow,” the Shinigami is so frustrated he apparently says that killing people is part of his profession.

Jun stops on the front door to wear his shoes, “yes, I’m aware of that, but I no longer have a soul to begin with, so what are you going to take from me anyway?”

The Shinigami is dumbfounded. _Again_. _Frustrated is not even a correct word to express what I feel right now. Why has heaven sent me to this?_ He groans.

“What’s that, Shinigami kun?” Jun responds to his groan. “I’m going now. Ja!” Jun waves his hand to him.

The Shinigami floats lazily, following Jun outside the room. _Well this man doesn’t really look like he’s afraid of dying anyway. Maybe it’s fine to just let him live his last days like this._ He locks his gaze to Jun’s ways, watching the said vampire makes his way to do his “hunting”.

“Is it okay to let him out by himself like that?” suddenly the Shinigami hears someone saying with a worrying tone.

“It’s fine, Suzuki san is following him quietly to make sure he doesn’t harm anybody. Beside, all those medications he takes has made him better, it should be fine,” another voice, a heavier one, is answering the question.

He looks to the direction where those voices come from. There he sees two women enter Jun’s room with some cleaning equipment.

“Besides, if we don’t let him out by himself once in a while, he could be relapsing and it’s bad. You don’t want to see him when he’s relapsing. And you definitely don’t want to see the mess that’s left after that,” the woman continues while changing the flowers on a vase on Jun’s bedside table.

The other woman just looks at her companion with a scared look. “It’s that bad, eh?” she asks with a low voice.

“You have no idea,” the woman with the heavy voice answers whisperingly.

The Shinigami shakes his head in surprise. _What is that?!_

\---

“Tell me, Matsumoto kun, where do you plan to go hunting?” the Shinigami asks after he’s able to suppress his shock and force himself to follow Jun again.

Jun doesn’t say anything to answer, instead, he’s giving that Shinigami another one of his death glare.

The Shinigami is scared to see that, but he continues, “I want to watch vampire sucks human blood, how do you do that with those flat and neat-shaped teeth of yours?”

“You’re not just stupid and stubborn, you’re one nosy and annoying Shinigami too, eh?” Jun says with a cold tone.

“Why would you want to know that anyway, hah? You want me to bite you too? Want to see that I can’t die but I can bite you and suck your blood to die?” Jun says again, watching to the Shinigami’s direction with a glint on his eyes, scarier than what the Shinigami has seen before.

The Shinigami gulps, “no. I’m fine, you can do your hunting as you please, Matsumoto kun,” he mutters. _I can’t die by your bite, young man. But those eyes are too scary._ He shivers.

“Good. Now be quiet while I’m hunting,” Jun snaps.

The Shinigami just nods and follows him quietly.

\---

Jun groans in disappointment. He has just lost another target because he was distracted by the Shinigami’s act. He didn’t say anything, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t certainly _do_ anything. There are more than two times that he jumps and rolls himself in the air like he’s some circus performer. More than two times Jun was shocked to see that and that made him took his attention off his target. _Losing your attention from your target in a hunting time like this, and you call yourself a vampire, hah?!_

“Can you stop doing that?!” Jun shouts to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami is surprised, he’s almost fall on his head. “What?” he asks, shouting to Jun too.

“ _That,_ ” Jun adds exasperatedly. “You’re making me lose my concentration on my target by doing whatever acrobatic movement you’re doing.”

The Shinigami looks at him, trying to mimic his death glare, but fails miserably. “What? I’m not allowed to speak and I’m not allowed to _do anything_? Do you want me to die out of boredom? This is boring, you know,” the Shinigami sulks.

Jun is fascinated by the Shinigami’s silly act. “Whatever. I didn’t ask you to come with me anyway. Just, don’t disturb me and don’t distract me. That’s all,” he says while trying hard to hold a chuckle.

“Fine… I’ll stop,” the Shinigami says heavily.

\---

“Hey, Shinigami, isn’t it my dying day today?” Jun asks the Shinigami. He’s going home after his hunting which was resulted in nothing because somehow his targets are disappearing from his usual hunting places.

“Uhn,” the Shinigami answers, “what? You start to believe that you’re about to die now?” he mocks him.

Jun scoffs, “whatever. Well I do feel something different today, though. I feel anxious,” he admits.

The Shinigami suddenly places himself in front of Jun, making him stops abruptly, he stares at Jun’s eyes and says, “some people indeed feel anxious when they’re about to die. But it’s usually started from their first day of meeting me,” he moves himself back to Jun’s side. “I can’t believe it that a gorgeous looking man like you turns out to be mentally slow.”

“What did you just say?!” Jun holds himself so he doesn’t shout that sentence.

“No. Nothing. Forget it,” the Shinigami answers, half scared, half annoyed.

“Well, I do feel anxious, maybe it’s because I just had a bad hunting time. What hunting is it that I can’t even catch any target?” Jun makes his own conclusion.

The Shinigami scoffs on that answer.

“What?!” Jun asks again, he sounds so irritated.

“No! I said it’s nothing,” the Shinigami answers. _Oh poor young man, maybe it’s better if you die after all. Your cranky mood is really dangerous for people around you_.

They arrives in the place that Jun said was his castle, which seems nothing like castle to the Shinigami. Jun makes his way back to his room, while the Shinigami can see everyone looks at him with a worry look.

 _See? Those people seem so afraid of you_.

“Say, Matsumoto kun, are they vampires too?” the Shinigami asks him on their way to his room.

“Hn? Oh. Them? No, they’re humans, I just keep them here and not suck their blood whenever I want to because they’re useful. And it’s hard to find vampire who would gladly serve another vampire in a devoted manner like humans do, so I keep them. They’re afraid of me so all I have to do is not killing them or their family, and they’ll stay here, devoted to me,” Jun pauses, “why again do you ask about that?” they’re arrived in front of Jun’s room, he’s opening the door with his key.

“Nothing, I was just wondering,” the Shinigami answers, still not answering the question. He holds his head, suddenly feels a headache on processing the information.

“Well, whatever,” Jun makes the comment as he walks to inside his room.

\---

Jun is having his nap as always and the Shinigami got bored by watching he sleeps, so he decided to take a look around the place that Jun said was his castle. The place is actually a nice building, it’s warm and cool at the same time, the wall colors are all calming, and the environment is quite peaceful.

The Shinigami just realizes that the place is big, has about three floors, and every floor has about twenty rooms or so. Every floor is giving a different vibe, from extremely calming to just like another normal human’s apartment building. He flies from floor to floor to see the activities, but he’s not making his way through the rooms because he’s afraid of what he’ll see in those rooms. He really doesn’t want to know what’s inside because he hears weird voices from a lot of rooms. He has heard all sorts of cries, shouts, and screams. He starts to think that this Matsumoto Jun is some kind of very sadistic person who loves to trap people in rooms to then torture them. He shivers on his own thought.

He takes his pocket watch and sees that there’s actually not much time left for Jun. He flies back to his room in an instance, doesn’t want to mess up his job once again. Once he gets to Jun’s room, he was all awake already, sitting on his bed with a blank stare. He keeps his silence, not wanting to disturb the vampire, until Jun turns his head and sees him.

“Hey,” Jun calls him out slowly.

He flies closer to the side of Jun’s bed. “It’s just hours now from the time, Matsumoto kun, do you really not want to do anything?”

Jun just shake his head. He’s particularly quiet, very different from what the Shinigami has seen for two days.

“You’re just going to sit there with that blank stare until I have to take your soul away?” the Shinigami repeats his question. He starts to be worried because of that silence.

Jun nods his head in response. He locks his gaze to the walls in front of him. It’s clearly shown on his face that there is something that’s bothering him.

“You can tell me what’s been in your mind, Matsumoto kun,” the Shinigami says, he gets more worried about Jun’s condition and feels more awkward now that he’s not responding him like before. “I might be bad at doing my job, but I’m pretty sure I’m good at listening to humans’ problems,” he adds.

Jun smiles on hearing that, his face shows some kind of amused expression.

\---

“Finally, apparently you’re right, ne, Shinigami kun?” Jun, or rather, his floating soul, is talking to the Shinigami.

Jun glances to the Shinigami, “I’m sorry for being such a jerk before, Shinigami  kun,” he says that with a smile on his face.

The Shinigami stares at him with a disbelief on his face.

“I… wasn’t a vampire, and as you can see, my soul is floating out of my body now,” he pauses, “I was… a normal person for about fifteen years, before something happened and change my life forever,” Jun’s smile  changes to a more bitter one.

“I had a brother, Sho kun was my brother. I only lived with him since our parents died from an accident. Sho kun never cared about me. He despised me, even, because apparently, he once lived happily with his father and mother until his mother found out that his father had another child with another woman, my mother. His mother then committed suicide. I don’t really get it, but well, that’s how it was so they took us to live with them,” Jun continues his talk.

The Shinigami wants to stop him, but at the same time, he’s also wondering on what’s actually going on, so he let Jun talks his heart out.

“Since our parents’ death, Sho kun had become extremely emotional. We were lucky his father has left a lot of money from insurance and inheritance, because all he did was going out all night, drinking,” Jun exhales heavily, “then, one night, he went home so angry I was so scared to look at him in the eye. I was worried, so I came to him to try calm him down, but…”

_“What’s wrong, Sho kun? Is there anything that I can help you?” Jun came closer to his brother. His face was highly worried. He was worried so bad about this one brother of him. He can’t stop blaming himself for destroying Sho’s family, and now this. All of these won’t be happening if he wasn’t born to the world._

_Sho ignored him and started making his move to his room. Jun grabbed his wrist to stop him._

_“Sho kun! Just tell me what’s bothering you. I… It’s my fault anyway after all,” Jun pleaded his words._

_Sho stopped his movement completely for a while, he looked straight to Jun’s eyes, then sent a cold glare to every part of the younger body. Before Jun can’t realize what was going on, Sho grabbed both of Jun’s wrists and pinned him to the nearest wall._

_“Yes. This all was your fault,” Sho hisses his words._

_Jun was too scared and stunned to do anything. He tried to jerk his hands free but Sho was too strong. He was still struggling to free himself from Sho’s strangle when Sho put his head on his neck and bit the back of his ear. He shivered and tried to push Sho away while at the same time Sho was pulling him away from the wall and pushed him to the floor. Sho’s body was pinning his on the floor while the older tried to take his pants off using only one of his hands._

_Jun was still struggling himself free and he used the chance that Sho was only holding one of his hand to free himself. But even with only one hand, Sho’s grip was strong enough. His body weight against Jun and his feet held his ankles locked Jun perfectly. Jun was too busy to struggle himself free, he didn’t really put his mind on focus on what was happening. Somewhere in the middle of his struggling, he felt something was pushed into his ass and it was the most painful thing he had ever felt._

“The next thing I remember, I was a vampire and Sho kun was my boyfriend,” Jun says with a shaky voice. “Not to mention that Sho was so kind to me after that. What he did to me also left a huge shock on his part. He had become a good person since then, to me, and especially, to himself. That is enough for me. Even if I have to live my life thinking that I was a vampire and spending it in a mental hospital,” Jun smiles faintly.

“Do you… love him?” the Shinigami asks.

“I think I do, I have always loved him,” Jun answers, looking to the Shinigami while smiling.

“What are you doing there talking with him, _scum_?!” there’s suddenly a high-pitched voice fills the air.

“I’m sorry, I think we have to stop now, I’ll have to send you to heaven,” the Shinigami says to Jun, his face shows an annoyed expression.

“Thank you, Shinigami kun. I’m really sorry for making your work difficult this time,” Jun smiles.

“That’s fine. Humans’ lives are complicated, ne? It’s a good thing I’m a Shinigami,” the Shinigami smiles. He proceeds to send Jun’s soul to heaven.

Just right before his supervisor slaps him on the back of his head.


End file.
